Naturally
by FlamboyantlyBiBoy
Summary: Prom night! What would have happened if Karofsty had the courage that he was lacking in the show. Kurt/Blaine established. Kurt/Karofsky one-sided but you could take the end either way. T only because there's talk about sex. What can you do? It's Karofsky


"This is your chance." Kurt's high voice whispered to me as we walked out to the dance floor. _'Why not?' _my mind screamed, _'He's Prom Queen; I'm Prom King. Why shouldn't I? It might not look like I have a crush on him then…just a ritual thing. Every King kisses the Queen…right?'_

"I don't think I can…" I answered. The music starting to play. My First Kiss by 3OH!3, how perfect…now all I could think about was kissing his sweet lips again…

"Of course you can." Kurt smiled and started to dance with his arms around my neck, "You can do anything you put your mind too."

"What did that private school do to you?" I chuckled softly.

"Courage."

I glanced at Kurt's boyfriend. Mr. Private-School was watching us closely, almost daring me to hurt Kurt. But…Kurt was telling me too, "Guess I could learn something from that."

"You don't have to be scared, Dave." And for just long enough…I believed him. Or too long, depending on how you looked at it.

Suddenly, my lips were on his again. This time, in front of everybody. Kurt didn't pull back for a second. He waited just long enough to get the point across before pulling away and smiling, "Nothing to be scared of."

But there was, everything had stopped. Every eye was on us, and the music had stopped. Kurt pulled out of my arms, still smirking, "Thanks for the dance, Dave. I bet I'll be seeing you around." He then went back to Mr. Private-School.

They whispered for a minute before the boy nodded shallowly. Suddenly, Figgins' voice sounded across the silent room, "We have one more song for you tonight," It was clear he was trying to cover things up and get the party rolling again, "Sung by our own, um…Prom Queen, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt was up on stage before anybody had really realized what was happening, and the music started…

"How you choose to express yourselfIt's all your own and I can tellIt comes naturallyIt comes naturallyYou follow what you feel insideIt's intuitive, you don't have to tryIt comes naturallyIt comes naturally"

Most of the jocks were still watching me but everybody else had returned to dancing.

"And it takes my breath awayWhat you do so naturallyYou are the thunder and I am the lightningAnd I love the way youKnow who you are and to me it's excitingWhen you know it's meant to be"

Then Mr. Private-School was over next to me and whispering, "Let's get this straight. Just because he let you kiss him, doesn't make Kurt your's. He's still with me."

"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturallyWhen you're with me, babyEverything comes naturally, it comes naturallyBay-bay-babyYou have a way of moving meA force of nature, your energyIt comes naturallyIt comes naturally, yeah"

"Dude, I don't want your boyfriend." I whispered back.

"And it takes my breath awayWhat you do, so naturallyYou are the thunder and I am the lightningAnd I love the way youKnow who you are and to me it's excitingWhen you know it's meant to be"

"Sure…Dude." He answered before walking away. It was clear that he didn't believe me.

"Everything comes naturally, it comes naturallyWhen you're with me, babyEverything comes naturally, it comes naturallyBay-bay-babyWhen we collide sparks flyWhen you look in my eyesIt takes my breath away"

Why should he believe me? It was a lie after all, and Kurt up on stage, dancing his heart out while standing in one place…just made me want him more.

"You are the thunder and I am the lightningAnd I love the way youKnow who you are and to me it's excitingWhen you know it's meant to beEverything comes naturally, it comes naturallyWhen you're with me, babyEverything comes naturally, it comes naturallyBay-bay-baby"

I wanted him in every way. Friend? Sure. Boyfriend? Of course. Sex? Defiantly. I wouldn't care. I'd do whatever he wanted. Kinky, hard, soft, loving…hell, I'd even let him top me if he wanted too. I just wanted Kurt.

"-bay-, baby, comes , baby, comes naturally"

As the song ended. I wanted to be the one that he ran to and smothered with kiss. Who would probably get lucky with him tonight. The one that got to love him out loud. But I wasn't any of that.

It was Mr. Private-School that Kurt ran too. Who got smothered in kisses…who would get lucky. Who I could see whisper to him, "I love you."

That night sucked. With this arrangement with Santana, there was no sex. None! I didn't even get to image Kurt were she was…That night, I was alone.

I know it's not manly to cry, but I couldn't help it. The whole class knew that I was gay now, and by tomorrow that rest of the school would too. Kurt would be there to help me through it, but that was almost worse. I'd have to be around him. And just as Mr. Private-School had said, I could never have Kurt.

So, yeah, I cried. I cried my heart out. No, I didn't cry my heart out. It wasn't there anymore. The sassy, diva, soprano, amazing, _sexy, _bitchKurt Hummel had already ripped it out and fed it to his dog, or cat, or fish or whatever the fuck he had. It was gone and I wouldn't be able to get it back. Not until those words were whispered from his mouth to me. The last thing my imagination hit me with that night was Kurt's soft voice whispering (just as I knew he would sound), "I love you."

Then a light brush of lips over mine and I was gone. Gone in the ecstasy what would never truly be mine.


End file.
